Par Daniels
A liberal country artist and environment activist. Early Life Born in a small Midwestern town in America, she becomes obsessed with politics and so much so it was inspires her to be a country singer known for her very liberal views and wanting to save the environment as much as she can. She seems views politics as the most important thing and whenever there is an election going on she is always there to shove her views upon others. She even goes around knocking on doors and those who aren't going to vote her way she will vehemently pursue them and blacken their name until they change their mind and vote her way. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 27 She moves to Grasmere Valley after being kicked out from the town as the town were fed up with her constant forcing her political views upon others. Moving from America to the UK and living in Grasmere Valley she wants her obsession for saving the environment and her other pet causes to be taken on by the entire town and spread from out the UK and the world. She refuses to support Sam Bishop for his snap election, when Sam is desperate for a celebrity to behind him so he can beat Tessa Crab. Par is very liberal and so does not approve of Sam's policy. Volume 31 She goes to the Mega School reunion of Grasmere Valley High school despite not even attending the school as a youth. She is singing random protest songs when Mr Love whose wife just publicly dumped him in front of everyone at the reunion turns up and starts crying. Not feeling much compassion for his situation she tries to urge him to save the ozone layer and convinces him to not view his marriage as anything to fight for and she helps him to be despondent. Volume 35 During the 'Great Divorce' between Ruth Ogden and Dr John Ogden which is engulfing the town, she becomes among the die hard supporters of Dr John. They are in Margaret Trillian's house with her, Dr John along with his die hard supporters when they had to remain low. They are singing in hush tones a song she wanted them to sing 'Kill the Humans! Save the Planet!' when Margaret reveals their covers is blown by Craig Morris and the fraud they tried to work on Ruth Ogden is discovered. Margaret has a plan for them to disguise themselves so they can get out of town without being noticed. The costumes are anything but conspicuous with Par Daniels dressing up in a dress of light bulbs. The town soon all follow behind them but when Margaret turns round disappears so as to not be noticed. In the end Margaret bumps into George Perez who demands answer about the fraud to which Margaret places the blame on the banker Jonathan Sailsbury who did the transaction causing for him who had a history of mental issues to go to a mental institution. Volume 37 She is one of those able to make littering an offence of going to prison for 30 years as part of her efforts of protecting the planet! The Devon Show Season 5 Episode 14 Devontourage Par ends up joining the Devontourage movement headed by Devon and Nanny Prescot which is set up to try and stop Mr Billingshurst business which has recently merged with Matthew Pratt. She joins them just so bring down Mr Billingshurst her arch enemy and capitalism. Episode 15 We Are the World? During the 'conversation' being held at The World Stage where the panel are trying to get all the religions to coexist with Sebastian Guy hosting and among the panel include Nanny Prescot who unlike everyone else greatly disagrees with the ideas of leaving religious dogma behind to embrace everyone. During this heated discussion, Par turns up wanting everyone to focus on saving the planet and wanting to gear up people to send them to the next G8 summit. She is soon embroiled with all the other panel when she doesn't find them environmentally friendly and she along with everyone else perfectly demonstrate just how they can't get along. The Nanny Prescot Serial Part 7 (2017) Par Daniels is among those living on the POGA Paradise island run by the Il Presidente as part of her attempt to try and save the ozone layer. Among the others living their include Phineas Perfect and Paul Perfect from the POGA group, Miss Pepper Pott Playhouse, Jerry Verlan and Nanny Prescot who ended up stranded on the island as well as Hippy De Hop. Due to the way government runs on the island, any request has to be given to Il Presidente who is never seen but works from a toilet cubicle and lives on top of the mountain near a volcano. Par Daniels wanted to implement using the island as an example to run its entire energy on fidget spinners and hoping that the entire world would be able to adopt this method. With all the other members of the island having different agendas for Il Presidente to pass, they all race to the top to pass their slip of what they wanted to happen to the island. Jerry Verlan who is the poet ends up reaching the top and wanted the volcano to erupt. The Il Presidente agrees having a button to activate the volcano. Jerry is the first to be burned by the volcano. Par however also falls to the side alone with her trusted companion, a cow.